


and everyone can tell

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He knew he should turn around and walk away, but he was frozen in place.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Rosberg/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	and everyone can tell

Lewis was mad. Nico promised he'd look after him, make sure he didn't find himself in any trouble, but as he looked around the crowded nightclub, he realized he'd completely lost track of his friend. So much for the bro code. Nico could be a shrewd fucker sometimes.

He weaved through the crowd, searching for that telltale mess of white-blond hair, but he came up with nothing. He needed a piss after the amount of beer he consumed to try and keep up with Nico, who was on weird, brightly-colored cocktails.

As soon as he walked into the gents', he heard it. A high, breathy moan. He knew he should turn around and walk away, but he was frozen in place.

The sound was quiet. Maybe he imagined it.

But it happened again, soft and needy, followed then by a deeper voice. Lewis thought he could make out the words, "...desperate, aren't you, baby?"

The accent was English and for some reason that set Lewis' teeth on edge. He tried not to scuff his trainers on the dirty bathroom floor as he crept closer to where the noises were coming from; the last cubicle, furthest from the door. 

The door to the cubicle wasn't locked. Lewis had the feeling that was not accidental. 

He caught sight of himself in the mirror, looking disheveled and sweaty from dancing with random girls in the club, eyes wide. He could admit that he was drunk, and he didn't want to sound like a pussy, but it was freaking him out a bit. He knew Nico had been drinking- and other stuff- for years, but Lewis wasn't in with the popular crowd, he didn't go to parties, he wasn't confident enough to go out on his own. His dad didn't mind him going to more iffy places with _Nico,_ because he had this idea in his head that sons of world champions must keep good company and have wholesome interests.

Or maybe it was just Nico's angelic face that did the trick in persuading him.

The one time Lewis finally agreed to go out with Nico, the bastard disappeared on him, probably necking with some cute girl he chatted up in Italian. God, he wanted to punch him sometimes.

Him and Nico were the same age. Lewis was scoring 7/20 in Year 9 spelling tests, Nico was juggling top maths grades, a social life, karting, and girls. It was really fucking irritating. Nico had it all- he had money, connections, talent, looks, smarts. Lewis had never wanted to outperform someone more than he wanted to outperform Nico.

They were friends, sure, but their level of competitiveness was probably unhealthy. A lot of it stemmed from Lewis' bitterness and jealousy over the kind of life Nico had. Right here, in this moment, overhearing what his best friend sounded like whoring out his body to an older man, he didn't feel a hint of envy- just fear for him. This is what they got warned about in PSHE. Dirty old men preying on innocent young boys that look like Nico.

Lewis had to stop this. Nico would probably kill him, but he shouldn't have left Lewis alone in the first place. He holds his breath, mentally preparing himself to barge in on the illicit affair taking place in a sleazy back alley London nightclub between future world champ Nico Rosberg and some nasty pedo with a wife and kids at home.

When he made his silent way past the last few cubicles, he was hit with the realization that, at this angle, he could _see. _Peering into the mirror and just in the halfway gap of the open door, he was watching a short, slightly overweight man in his late forties with his cock disappearing in and out into Nico's mouth, glistening red. Both of them had their eyes closed- the elder, screwed shut in pleasure as he mindlessly thrusted, and the younger in bliss as he rubbed a hand over the obvious erection tenting his tight jeans. 

Nico was sitting in what must have been a really uncomfortable position. His legs were bent awkwardly underneath him, his back arched against the wall to better accommodate the man's dick. Lewis didn't spend a lot of time thinking about, or gawking at, other men's pricks, but this one was pretty fucking big. Nico was taking it with_ ease,_ only the occasional noise of the head hitting the back of his throat and his reactive but reasonably calm gagging.

All of a sudden, it didn't seem so important to make it stop any more. Lewis couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him, his dick stirring in interest.

He'd never looked at Nico like that before. But watching him now, so desperate yet so professional, Lewis had a hard on for his childhood best friend. He wanted Nico to come and give it a go on _his_ dick. He wanted to reach a hand into his boxers and jerk himself off to the sight of it.

Was that too fucked up? Could he blame it on the alcohol?

Just as Lewis was really starting to consider that in his hazy, buzzed state of mind, Nico opened his eyes and looked right at him. 

His eyse widened in surprise, with tears quickly springing to them as he lost rhythm and started choking. Generously, his companion withdrew his cock, pointedly resting it on Nico's swollen bottom lip.

Very slowly and deliberately, Nico let it slip back into his waiting mouth, working his tongue around the head, taking it deeper and deeper until it slid down the back of his throat and the man's balls were pressed up against his chin.

All the while, Nico kept his gaze fixed on Lewis.

A breathless, shocked gasp fell from Lewis' lips before he could stop it. 

The three of them went still. Nico blinked, almost amusedly, still stuffed full of dick, which Lewis couldn't help watch him swallow around. He was really scared now, for both of them, but he'd never been harder in his life. He hoped Nico didn't notice the bulge in his pants.

The man slowly turned around, narrowing his eyes, pulling his cock from Nico's mouth, leaving a strand of saliva to connect them, which Nico casually brushed away. 

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he snarled, and spat that classic word beginning with 'N' and ending with _why couldn't I just have been born white. _

Nico's face contorted in rage. "Okay. You can leave." 

He turned back to look down at Nico, surprise and confusion written on his face. 

"That's my best friend," Nico hissed. A scarlet blush painted his cheeks, half shame of getting caught, half anger that he'd been sucking a bigot's cock. 

The man snorted, shaking his head and tucking himself back into his boxers. 

"Shouldn't have wasted my time with a cheap little whore like you," he said, going to wash his hands. 

Lewis stood there, bristling as the man brushed purposefully past him. "Fucking paedo!" he yelled.

The bloke stopped. There was a hint of tension in his body language as he slowly said, "He said he was sixteen."

Lewis' head whipped round to stare accusingly at Nico.

Nico shrugged, licking his lips. He pulled himself unsteadily up off the floor, wincing at the pain spreading through his knees after sucking the guy off for so long.

"Well, he's not!" Lewis snapped. "He's _fourteen!_ Get out of here before I call the fucking police, you dirty bastard!"

He took the hint and got out of there, the door to the gents' slamming with finality behind him.

"Wow, Lewis, never seen you so mad," Nico grinned. His face was flushed with alcohol and arousal. He still had one hand pressing against his erection, easing the pressure.

Lewis deflated. "What the hell, man," he muttered, feeling himself go red with embarrassment. 

Nico gave him his trademark sunny smile. "Just a bit of fun. Shame that you interrupted it, but... it was nice having someone defend my honor like that."

Lewis bit his lip, finding it difficult to look Nico in the eye. The patterns in the dirty bathroom floor lino seemed really interesting to him as his mind cycled between _my friend just got sexually abused _and _that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. _

"You all right, though?" he asked the floor.

Nico laughed. It was like music. "I'm fine, Lewis. I do this a lot."

Lewis finally looked up at him. "Yeah?" he asked, challenging.

Nico looked back at him, shamelessly earnest. He looked weird, mainly because his pupils were eclipsing his irises. This wasn't the Nico that Lewis knew. The Nico that Lewis knew wouldn't be slipping a hand back into his pants to keep fisting his cock while he looked his best friend in the eye-

"Stop," Lewis said, clenching his fists. They couldn't do this shit! It's gay, it's fucked up, and Nico just gave a blowjob to a forty year old man. Maybe this was shock. Maybe Nico needed comfort. The faint glimmer of amusement in those dark eyes told Lewis that was laughable.

Nico sought it out, and this wasn't the first time.

"Why'd you do it?" Lewis asked. He didn't mean to sound so disgusted- in all honesty, it was half with himself for getting off on it- but his heart sank when Nico's expression closed off.

"It's not my fault," he said blankly.

With that cryptic comment, he abruptly stopped touching himself, and made his way past Lewis on the hunt for another man who fit the bill: around 50 years old, not too tall, stocky, and grey-haired if he could get it.

It took about ten minutes for Lewis' dick to soften as he stood there in public contemplation, right about the moment he realized what _it's not my fault _could mean.

Nausea, not solely caused by the alcohol, took over. Luckily, the toilets were right on hand for him to throw up in to.

**Author's Note:**

> title from modern day cain by IDKHow  
no one take this shit too seriously plz.


End file.
